utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Masquerade Mirage (song)
The first track in the [[Masquerade Mirage (CD)|'Masquerade Mirage']] CD. It is the drama cd's theme song sung by [[Kotobuki Reiji|'Kotobuki Reiji']], [[Mikaze Ai|'Mikaze Ai']], and [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']] who are voiced by ''Morikubo Showtaro'', ''Aoi Shouta'', and ''Taniyama Kishow'', respectively. Lyrics English = Amid the peaceful night wind, One by one, the carriages come to a stop Clad in its beautiful dress, The moon smells so sweet It will be all right, don’t be afraid I won’t let go of your hand clasped in mine Welcome to the party! Allow me to escort you there Concealed within our hearts, These emotions that cannot put into words, Once hidden behind a mask, They can be conveyed Now, shall we dance? Forgetting everything Even this fleeting love If it’s even possible now… An eternal masquerade I’ll find you! Ah… This warmth Will show the way Casting aside everything else, I want to be able to tell you! “Tonight, in this world of dreams,” I’ll touch your heart… I’ll steal your heart… Your passing figure on the steps, Your aloof hearts closed off from something As lovely as an angel, I want to carry you away Every person’s innermost hearts Remain unseen behind a mask As someone plays, They dance to the song like clowns As these gentle hours Begin to doze off, It seems at most this time is… Even so, it’s just a mirage In a classical un, deux, trois, It’s fine if you’re clumsy I just want you to be Just the way you are An eternal masquerade I’ll tell you! Ah… The night wears on, Growing more hazy In an endless dance As we are, “Tonight, in this world of dreams,” This dancing night… Revealing my true colors, Leaving behind this sinful romance In a kiss upon your brow, I’ve just stolen away your heart Now, shall we dance? Forgetting everything Even this fleeting love If it’s even possible now… An eternal masquerade I’ll find you! Ah… This warmth Will show the way Casting aside everything else, I want to be able to tell you! “Tonight, in this world of dreams,” I’ll touch your heart… This dancing dream…Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = shizuka naru yokaze no naka tsugitsugi to basha ga tomaru utsukushiki DORESU matoi tsuki ga kaoru daijoubu osorenai de tsunaida te wa hanasazu ni youkoso PAATI he ESUKŌTO o sasete mune ni himeteru ienai omoi MASUKU goshi dattara tsutaerareru saa odorimashou ka? subete wasurete utakata no ai mo ima naraba… towa ni MASUKAREIDO I’ll Find You Ah… nukumori ga michibiku dare mo kamo sutete tsutaetai yo “koyoi, yume no sekai e” Touch Your Heart… Steal Your Heart… SUTEPPU o kawasu sugata TSUN to mune o sasu NANIKA uruwashiki ANJE no you ubaisaritai hito wa mina kokoro no oku mienai kamen kamutte dareka no kanaderu uta ni odoru PIERO madoromu hodo ni yasashiki toki o semete kono jikan wa… moboroshi demo KURASHIKARU na AN・DOU・TORŌ bukiyou de ii sa KIMI wa sono mama de ite hoshii towa ni MASUKAREIDO I’ll Tell You Ah… yo wa fukete oborou owarinaki butou no aru ga mama “koyoi, yume no sekai e” Dancing Night… shoutai o akashite tsumi na koi nokoshi hitai he no KUCHIDZUKE HAATO dake nusumisatta saa odorimashou ka? subete wasurete utakata no ai mo ima naraba… towa ni MASUKAREIDO I’ll Find You Ah… nukumori ga michibiku dare mo kamo sutete tsutaetai yo “koyoi, yume no sekai e” Touch Your Heart… Dancing Dream… |-| Kanji = Re：静かなる夜風の中 　　次々と馬車が止まる Ai：美しきドレス纏い 　　月が薫る Na：大丈夫恐れないで 　　繋いだ手は離さずに All：ようこそパーティへ 　　エスコートをさせて Ai：胸に秘めてる Na：言えない想い Re：マスク越しだったら All：伝えられる All：さあ踊りましょうか？ 　　すべて忘れて Ai：泡沫の愛も All：今ならば… All：永久にマスカレイド 　　I’ll find you Re：Ah…温もりが All：導く All：何もかも捨てて 　　伝えたいよ Na：「今宵、夢の世界へ」 All：Touch your heart… 　　Steal your heart… Re：ステップを交わす姿 　　ツンと胸をさすナニカ Ai：麗しき天使-アンジェ-のよう 　　奪い去りたい Na：人は皆心の奥 　　見えない仮面被って All：誰かの奏でる 　　歌に踊る道化-ピエロ- Ai：微睡むほどに Na：優しき時を Re：せめてこの時間は… All：幻でも All：クラシカルなアン・ドウ・トロー 　　不器用でいいさ Ai：キミはそのままで All：いて欲しい All：永久にマスカレイド 　　I’ll tell you Re：Ah…夜(よ)は更けて All：朧(おぼろ)う All：終わり無き舞踏の 　　あるがまま Na：「今宵、夢の世界へ」 All：Dancing night… Na：正体を明かして Re：罪な恋残し Ai：額へのクチヅケ All：ハートだけ盗み去った All：さあ踊りましょうか？ 　　すべて忘れて Ai：泡沫の愛も All：今ならば… All：永久にマスカレイド 　　I’ll find you Re：Ah…温もりが All：導く All：何もかも捨てて 　　伝えたいよ Na：「今宵、夢の世界へ」 All：Touch your heart… 　　Dancing dream… Masquerade Mirage Booklet Videos References Navigation Category:Masquerade Mirage (songs) Category:Theme Songs Category:Kotobuki Reiji (songs) Category:Mikaze Ai (songs) Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs)